To organize telecommunications systems and to provide for design flexibility and scalability, it is common for the telecommunications systems to include a plurality of telecommunications modules that are mounted within one or more chassis. The chassis typically include structures (e.g., flanges) for mounting the chassis within telecommunications racks. FIGS. 26 and 27 of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,289,210 and 6,049,709 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0105219, which are incorporated by reference in their entireties, disclose example prior art chassis adapted for housing telecommunications modules such as radio frequency (RF) coupler or splitter modules.
In rack-mounted chassis systems, improvements in increasing density as well as accessibility of the components are desired. In addition, cable management for the rack-mounted systems poses a major concern.